1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and in particular to controls for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of refrigeration apparatus, such as refrigerator and freezer apparatus, stile and mullion heaters are provided for effecting anti-condensation heating of the cabinet adjacent the doors. Because of recent energy supply problems, it has been found desirable to improve the efficiency of such anti-condensation heaters. One effort in this respect has been to provide a manual switch allowing the user of the apparatus to manually de-energize the heaters when desired, such as under low ambient humidity conditions.